L'ennemi de mon ennemi est-il vraiment mon ami ?
by Maechan01
Summary: Anna Réanne est une fille qui cache bien des secrets : une vengeance, un coté obscur, un jeu...
1. Chapter 1

_Nouvelles inspirations, nouvelle fic'... A vous de juger !_

**Chapitre 1**** :**

La bataille faisait rage, les deux camps s'affrontaient sans pitié, voulant par tous les moyens gagner. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué un village dans le nord de la Grande-Bretagne sous l'ordre de Lord Voldemort. Les corps des villageois restés pour combattre tombaient comme des pantins désarticulés, de plus en plus nombreux. Le mage noir avait demandé à ce qu'aucun survivant ne soit laissé. Pourtant, une jeune femme se planta devant l'un des homme masqué, lui tendant sa baguette.

« Je veux parler avec le mage noir que vous appelez maître ! »

Après un sourire sadique, il ordonna qu'on l'emmène avec eux, pensant l'offrir en cadeau à son maître. Ils transplanèrent tous. Une fois au manoir Malefoy, où Voldemort avait placé son quartier général, les mangemorts s'inclinèrent devant lui. Très en colère, le mage lança un _doloris_ particulièrement puissant à la première personne à porté de baguette.

« J'avais dit aucun survivant ! »

« C'est moi qui ai demandé à vous voir » lança la jeune femme « ne punissez pas vos serviteurs sous _impero _»

Voldemort la regarda avec suspicion, soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« TOI ! Mais je t'ai tué il y a 20 ans. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir pris ses dispositions afin de ne pas se faire tuer Tom. »

D'un même mouvement, les mangemorts reculèrent ayant peur de la réaction de leur maître.

« TOUS LE MONDE DEHORS ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Pourrais-je récupérer ma baguette ? » demanda la jeune femme aux mangemorts.

« Nott, donne-lui ! »

Une fois qu'ils furent seul, ils se mesurèrent du regard, puis Voldemort se rassit sur son trône, invitant la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il rapprocha d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Anna ? »

« De toi ? Pas grand chose, juste te faire savoir que je reprend du service »

« Comment tu as survécu ? »

« Comme ce qui t'as permis de survivre à Harry Potter ! J'ai brisé mon âme et je l'ai caché. »

« Des horcruxes ? Combien ? »

« Parce que tu me crois assez stupide pour te le dire ? Et arrêtes d'essayé d'entrer dans ma tête, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter des invités. »

Le mage commençait à bouillonner, il n'avait plus l'habitude de se faire traiter comme ça.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité et qui t'a mis au courant pour les horcruxes ? »

« A force de recherche, j'en ai même trouvé quelques uns qui t'appartiennent, trois pour être précise. »

Cette fois-ci, Voldemort se leva pointant sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

« Vas-y, mais tu le sais mieux que moi que ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Tom, tu me déçois, après 20 ans tu aurais oublié mon but ? Pourquoi je fais tout cela ? »

« Non je n'ai pas oublié et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais t'appeler maître ? Mon seigneur ? Voldemort ? Je n'obéis à personne et surtout pas toi Jedusor. »

Fulminant, il cria :

« SORT D'ICI ! »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies rendu le service que tu me dois »

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais, ce que tu veux faire est un suicide, autant te tuer moi-même »

Anna éclata de rire.

« Tu n'a pas changé, toujours aussi ambitieux. »

« Je te retourne le compliment, en 20 ans, tu ressembles toujours à la jeune femme de 25 ans que j'ai aimé, un jour... »

« De quoi ? Tu m'aimais ? Pourquoi tu m'as tuer alors ? »

« J'ai appris qui tu était réellement, tu m'as trahi ! »

« Non ! Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, en tous cas pas ce que je refuse chez moi. »

« Ton origine me dégoutte ! »

« Cet homme n'est pas mon père, je ne le verrais jamais que comme un ennemi ! » cria-t-elle.

Voldemort se tue quelques instant.

« Je vois que ta haine ne s'est pas dissipé ! »

« Je veux le détruire, le faire souffrir comme jamais il n'a connu, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Je dois entrer dans le QG de l'ordre du phénix, pour les briser de l'intérieur. »

« Et tu veux quoi, te faire torturer ? »

Elle lui sourit, un sourire sadique qui le fit lui même presque frissonner. Voldemort fit venir ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Quant ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils s'agenouillèrent devant leur maître, sans quitter du coin de l'œil la jeune femme assise dans un fauteuil, une coupe à la main. Ils se demandaient qui elle pouvait être, car personne n'avait jamais parlé comme ça au seigneur des ténèbres sans être mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Cette femme est une alliée » commença le mage.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je t'aiderais, juste que tu me dois un service. »

« Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Je te demande juste de faire passer des informations. Mes meilleurs mangemorts seront dans la confidence, les autres ne doivent pas savoir que ce que l'on va faire n'est qu'une mise en scène. Lucius, Bellatrix, Fenry, vous allez prêter serment à cela ! »

Une fois le pacte de magie noir fait, la jeune femme se plaça entre les serviteurs et leur maître. Voldemort leur expliqua qu'ils devaient la torturer pour qu'elle ait l'air d'avoir été interrogé. Avec un grand sourire, Bellatrix lança son premier _doloris_ qui n'eut que comme effet de faire fermer les yeux de la jeune femme. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du troisième que ses jambes lâchèrent et elle tomba à genoux. S'en suivit alors durant une heure de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire, de plus en plus puissant et sanglant. A un moment Voldemort estima que cela suffisait, Anna n'était presque plus consciente.

« Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer maintenant ? » lança le mage noir.

Anna eut un rire qui lui arracha un cri de douleur à la gorge et dans un dernier effort avant de perdre conscience elle lui dit :

« Au revoir Tom Elvis Jedusor »

« au revoir Anna Réane Dumbledore »

Et elle sombra dans le néan...

… _Alors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre... C'est une histoire courte qui ne comporte que 4 chapitres. Mon premier chapitre était plus une introduction qu'un chapitre !_

**Faenlgiec**_ : Merci de trouver ma fic' surprenante, mais j'écris juste ce qui me passe par la tête. Le fait d'avoir choisi de dévoiler le coté de Anna c'est normal, sinon, on ne comprendrait pas la suite de l'histoire ^^ et si les mangemort n'avaient pas emmené la jeune femme auprès de leur maître l'histoire aurait été trop longue... et puis pour moins un mangemort digne de ce nom doit être un peu c*n... sinon c'est pas drôle !=)_

_Let's go..._

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Mollie Weasley était stressée, comme à son habitude. Elle était rentrée au terrier pour récupérer des ustensiles de cuisine et de quoi faire le ménage au Square Grimmaud. Sirius leur avait ouvert les portes il y avait maintenant un mois et c'est là-bas que les jeunes étaient le plus en sécurité. Harry était arrivé le 30 juillet, escorté par des membres de l'ordre du phénix, c'était une semaine auparavant.

Remus s'était proposé de l'accompagner, n'ayant pas de mission pour le moment, il ne voulait pas laisser son amie aller seule au terrier.

Suivant les ordres de Mme Weasley, il réduisait des verres, assiettes, marmites, balais,... pour tout faire entrer dans la malle qu'ils avaient apporté. Ce fut le déclenchement de l'alarme du domaine qui les alerta d'une intrusion. Étant la plus proche de la fenêtre, Mollie vit deux personnages masqués jeter un corps devant la barrière puis transplaner.

Ils se regardèrent paniquer, lequel de leur ami venait de se faire attaquer ?

S'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Remus s'approcha, il vit qu'il devait s'agir d'une jeune femme. Comme son visage était tellement amoché qu'il n'arrivait pas la reconnaître. Il prit alors le risque de la ramener à l'intérieur, une fois allongé sur le canapé Mollie commença les premiers soins pendant que Remus contactait le directeur de Poudlard et son infirmière.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard accompagné de Severus Rogue. Après que Mme Pomfresh l'ai examiné, ils se réunir dans la cuisine pour discuter. Mollie et Remus expliquèrent aux autres ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« On ne sait pas, ils l'ont juste laissé et ils sont reparti »

« Penses-tu qu'il s'agit d'un piège Severus ? » demanda l'homme à barbe argenté.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas entendu parlé de ceci. C'est étrange, le seigneur des ténèbres serait plutôt du genre à ne faire aucun survivant ces derniers temps »

« Il veut peut-être nous faire passer un message » proposa Mollie.

Dumbledore se tue quelques instant avant de décider qu'il fallait emmener la jeune femme avec eux au Square Grimmaud, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser dans cet état ici ni l'emmener à Poudlard. Ils la mettraient sous surveillance attendant d'en savoir plus.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient dans la chambre des filles quand ils entendirent beaucoup d'agitation venant des étages inférieurs. Voulant en savoir plus ils descendirent avant de se voir refuser l'accès du salon par Sirius.

« Désolé les jeunes, vous allez devoir remonter. »

« Il se passe quoi Sirius ? » demanda Harry.

« Il se passe que ce ne sont pas vos affaires, allez du balais, et n'essayez même de transplaner dans le salon les deux là-bas, sinon vous risquez d'y perdre plus qu'une main. »

Comme ils le regardèrent sans comprendre, il ajouta :

« C'est votre mère qui l'a dit ! »

Frustrés, ils remontèrent dans la chambre des filles, se demandant pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans le salon.

« Ils cachent quelque chose » fit Ron.

« Merci, je crois qu'on aurait pas deviné tout seul » répondit Ginny affligée.

Ils discutèrent un moment, tentant de deviner ce que les membres de l'ordre voulaient leur cacher. Ils entendirent alors des voix passer devant la porte de la chambre.

« Il faut établir des tours de garde. »

« Je vais rester et m'installer dans la chambre d'à côté, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, pas dans cet état »

« Il faut trouver son identité et contacter un proche »

Comme les personnes dans le couloir chuchotaient ils ne surent pas qui avait dit quoi. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient en déduire c'est qu'ils parlent d'une personne dont ils ignoraient l'identité.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent marqué par les non dit. Ron et Harry qui avaient une chambre au dernier étage avaient été déplacé deux étages en dessous, échangeant ainsi avec Remus. Le soir du troisième jour, Sirius n'était pas à table, il était à l'étage où se relayaient les adultes environ toutes les trois à cinq heures. Remus monta apporter un plateau quant il revint en courant.

« Elle s'est réveillée »

Mme Pomfresh qui avait élu domicile au Square se leva précipitamment et partie dans le couloir suivit de Mollie et Remus.

Anna tentait de garder les yeux ouvert sans vraiment se succès, son corps la faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de faire des gestes brusques. En se réveillant, elle trouva à coté de son lit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qu'elle reconnut comme étant Sirius Black, échappé d'Askaban et recherché pour le meurtre d'un homme qu'elle avait vu aux cotés de Lord Voldemort. Deux femmes et un homme entrèrent dans la pièce où elle était, une chambre miteuse. La femme aux cheveux gris prit la parole :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Pompom Pomfresh, je suis infirmière. Vous rappelez-vous de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? »

Anna avait préparé ses speechs plusieurs semaines à l'avance, ainsi que la façon de se comporter, tout avait été prévu. Sauf une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, au moment où elle voulu prendre la parole, une douleur aiguë l'empêcha de le faire. La jeune femme porta sa main à la gorge, elle senti sous ses doigt un bandage qui le recouvrait.

« Je m'attendais un peu à cela, vous avez une blessure assez grave qui touche votre carotide, ainsi que vos cordes vocales, avec le temps vous devriez retrouver la parole. Vous pensez pouvoir écrire ? »

Anna fulminait, ceci l'obligeait à revoir tous ses plans, elle se souvint vaguement que ce mal était dû à la folle appelée Bellatrix, elle lui avaient lancé ce sortilège de magie noir et elle se jura que dès qu'elle pourrait, elle lui ferait regretter son geste.

Les deux hommes sortirent laissant l'infirmière et la femme rousse vérifier l'état de ses blessures, refaire les pansements, de lui demander où elle avait le plus mal pour tenter de la soigner. L'infirmière lui annonça qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux et que d'ici le lendemain, elle pourrait se lever sans trop de mal. Elles ne lui demandèrent que son nom, puis la laissèrent dormir.

Le lendemain après-midi, elle eut une nouvelle visite, dont sa cible principale Albus Dumbledore, accompagné d'Alastor Maugrey, Arthur Weasley et Severus Rogue. La jeune femme s'était renseigné sur toutes les personnes qu'elle pensait croiser dans l'ordre du phénix. En regardant Rogue, elle vit en lui le mangemort qu'il était, son immonde tatouage qu'il portait sur le bras dégageait énormément de mauvaises ondes.

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes Anna Réane, c'est ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, fixant Sirius Black. Elle avait trouvé durant la nuit une nouvelle stratégie pour arriver à ses fins. Un homme sur sa droite lui tendit un bloque note et une plume pour qu'elle puisse communiquer avec eux. Elle nota donc :

_Pourquoi Sirius Black est dans cette chambre ? Je suis où ? Vous me voulez quoi ?_

« Nous somme les membres de l'ordre du phénix et nous voulons vous protéger. » lui répondit Dumbledore.

_Avec un tueur dans la même pièce que moi ?_

« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, on me recherche pour de fausses accusations ! » se défendit Sirius, elle le regarda avec un œil septique avant de se tourner ver les autres.

« Vous rappelez-vous de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? » demanda l'homme à sa droite.

_Vous êtes ?_

« Remus Lupin »

Anna se souvint d'avoir entendu quelque chose sur lui il y a deux ans... A oui, le prof loup-garou.

_J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi quand des mangemorts ont déboulé, ils ont commencé à détruire mon village. Après je ne me souviens pas très bien, je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais devant... vous-savez-qui, il m'a posé des questions, pour savoir où se cachaient les traîtres. Mais j'en savais rien, je savais pas de quoi il parlait alors ils ont commencé à me lancer des doloris, puis d'autres sorts que je ne connais pas. Ensuite je ne me souviens de rien à par que quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai trouvé le sorcier le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne à coté de moi._

« Nous allons nous renseigner afin de savoir ce que Voldemort vous veut. Vous restez avec nous le temps que tout ce calme. » lui dit Dumbledore après avoir lu à voix haute ce qu'elle avait écrit « Y a-t-il quelqu'un que l'on doit contacter, de la famille, des amis qui seraient susceptible de vous chercher ? »

_Non, le seul membre de ma famille encore vivant ne connaît pas mon existence._

Les jours qui suivirent, Anna ne fut pas autorisé à sortir de sa chambre. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, n'ayant que rarement des visites qui s'alternait entre l'infirmière, le loup-garou et l'évadé de prison. Elle finit quand même par avoir le droit de sortir quand les membres de l'ordre se furent renseigné sur elle et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé de compromettant. On lui montra enfin le reste de la maison qui se révéla aussi miteux que la chambre où elle avait été durant presque une semaine. Tout était sombre et poussiéreux, franchement le QG de l'ordre du phénix faisait peine à voir, même le manoir où se cachait Voldemort était un lieux plus accueillant.

La jeune femme était avec Black et une fille au cheveux violet dont elle avait oublié le nom. Ils lui montrèrent le salon, puis ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où les attendaient une foule de personne incroyable, tous le monde était à table. Elle reconnu Lupin, Maugrey, McGonagall, Rogue, Potter. Les autres lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, des roux pour la plus part, sûrement de la famille des Weasley.

Anna se sentait mal à l'aise face à autant de monde et le fait que tout le monde voulait lui poser des questions en même temps et qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre était perturbant. La femme forte aux cheveux roux, Mollie, lui indiqua une chaise où elle prit place, entre Lupin et un garçon roux. En face d'elle se trouvait Rogue et un autre garçon étrangement identique à celui à sa gauche. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Fred ! »

Elle lui serra la main sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre son carnet de note. C'est Mollie qui répondit à sa place.

« Miss Réane va passer quelque temps avec nous, je vous prierez d'être gentil et de ne pas l'embêter. De plus Fred, pas la peine d'attendre comme ça, elle ne peut pas parler. »

« Oh ! Tu es muette ? » regardant le bandage qu'elle avait autour du coup.

Anna lui fit oui de la tête. Après le déjeuner, il y avait une réunion des membres de l'ordre, McGonagall demanda aux jeunes de bien vouloir s'occuper de Anna pendant ce temps. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être traité comme un enfant en bas âge. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul. Il n'empêche qu'avoir de la compagnie lui avait manqué, elle n'aimait pas être seul et son passe-temps favori, après essayer de pourrir la vie de Albus Dumbledore, s'était la drague ! Elle adorait séduire les hommes puis les laisser tomber comme des chaussettes quand elle n'en voulait plus. Le mieux était de pouvoir le faire avec un homme marié, jusqu'à détruire son mariage.

Elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, elle avait remarqué plusieurs cibles qui pourraient lui convenir, comme Black, Lupin.. Il y avait aussi Rogue, mais il n'était pas très agréable à regarder, peut-être lui trouverait-elle un rôle à tenir plus tard. Niveau homme marié, elle n'avait pas vraiment de choix, il y avait Mr Weasley, mais ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de faire dans le bedonnant dégarni. Il y avait aussi les jumeaux, quoiqu'un petit peu jeune à son goût, ils devaient à peine avoir 17 ans.

Anna avait décidé de mettre une pagaille monstre dans cette demeure, les monter les uns contre les autres sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Pour cela, elle devait choisir correctement sa première cible...

_Fin du chapitre, mais qui sera sa cible ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouveau chapitre qui avance un peu plus l'histoire..._

**Chapitre 3 :**

_« Elle devait choisir correctement sa première cible... »_

Anna y avait réfléchi un bon moment et elle en conclu que le plus facile à approcher serait Black. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme une fille jolie, qui attirait le regard quand elle allait quelque part. Grande, les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux bleu électrique, une poitrine généreuse et très bien foutu, elle se dit que les regards de l'homme au cheveux noir n'était pas que pour la surveiller.

Elle connaissait ce regard, celui d'un homme en manque, ce qui était vrai puisqu'il avait quand même passé dix ans de sa vie en prison et qu'étant recherché pour meurtre du coté sorcier comme de celui des moldus, il devait avoir du mal à rencontrer des filles.

Ne pouvant pas parler, elle entreprit plutôt de se rapprocher de lui par des regards qu'elle voulait curieux. Cela dura deux jours avant qu'il ne finisse par lui demander ce qu'elle avait à le regarder comme une bête de foire.

« Heu... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que vous me regardiez comme ça ? »

_Non, je suis désolé, c'est juste que comme j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez un tueur et que du jour au lendemain je me retrouve chez vous et qu'on me dit qu'enfin de compte vous être un gentil... il y a de quoi se poser des questions, non ? _

« Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça, vous avez des questions à me poser ? »

_Je peux ?_

Comme il hocha la tête, elle commença à écrire.

_Si vous n'avez pas tué Peter Pettigrow, qui l'a fait ?_

« Pettigrow n'est pas mort ! »

_Mais si tout les journaux l'on dit !_

« Vous savez, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que disent les journaux. »

_Comme ce que Rita Sketer dit au sujet de Harry Potter ?_

« Oui c'est ça, Pettigrow n'est pas mort, je l'ai vu il y a deux ans et il était bien vivant. »

Et moi je l'ai vu i peu près une semaine, pensa Anna.

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que vous étiez innocent ? Sous veritaserum !_

« Ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir, pour eux j'étais forcement responsable, il y avait des témoins. Je n'ai pas été jugé. »

_Et tout ce que l'on a retrouvé était un doigt, je peux supposer qu'il se l'ai coupé tout seul ?_

« Tu su... Pardon vous supposez bien ! »

_Vous pouvez me tutoyer_

« Seulement si tu le fais aussi »

_Désolé mais une jeune femme comme moi ne peut pas se permettre se tutoyer les grandes personnes._

Une fois que Sirius eu lu le mot, il releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme d'un air stupéfait avant de rigoler face au sourire d'Anna.

« Au faite tu étais à Poudlard ? »

_Non, je n'ai pas fait d'école de sorcellerie, j'ai appris avec ma mère à domicile. Nous vivions trop loin et ma mère voyageait trop pour me laisser dans une école et partir à l'autre bout du monde._

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant deux bonnes heures avant qu'on ne vienne les chercher pour aller manger. Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur, Anna souriait et rigolait avec les autres, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle en avait marre de ça. Des gens qui pensent pouvoir être heureux par ce temps de guerre étaient vraiment débiles. Elle voulait que tout cela se termine au plus vite, qu'elle puisse se venger et rentrer chez elle.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Anna leur annonça qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre se reposer. Elle essaya de dormir sans succès, vers 3h00, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Une ombre descendait silencieusement les escaliers, d'après ses calculs ce ne pouvait être que Black ou Lupin, les deux seuls personnes à avoir une chambre au même étage qu'elle et comme Lupin était parti la veille ça ne pouvait être que l'échappé d'Azkaban. Anna entreprit alors de suivre l'ombre qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Quand elle atteignit la pièce, elle ne trouva personne et il n'y avait pas de lumière. Une main se posa sur son épaule, si elle avait pu crier, elle aurait ameuté toute la maison, mais à la place ne fit qu'un bon de deux mètres.

« Je n'aime pas être suivit ! » lui dit Sirius.

_Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, je voulais savoir qui était insomniaque. Et tu m'as fait peur !_

« Désolé, en faite je voulais savoir si ton mutisme marchait comme le hoquet ! »

_?_

« Peut-être que si je te faisais peur tu aurais retrouvé ta voix ! »

Elle le regarda d'un air blasé.

_Tu imagines vraiment des trucs bizarres, mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine à cette heure-ci ?_

« J'avais envie de manger un truc, tu as faim ? »

_Non pas vraiment, mais un thé ne serait pas de refus._

« Va pour un thé alors ! »

Sirius lui prépara un thé, puis sorti le reste de gâteau qu'avait fait Molly, ainsi que des biscuits. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table.

« Tu fais quoi comme métier ? »

_Des études moldus pour devenir biologiste._

« Bioquoi ? »

_Trop compliqué à expliquer à cette heure-ci. Mais en gros faire des recherches sur les maladies génétiques._

« Ouais trop compliqué ! »

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence, de temps en temps Anna jetait des regards discret à l'homme assit en face d'elle, quand il la regardait, elle détournait les yeux, rougissant comme une gamine.

« Il n'y a personne qui s'inquiète que tu ais disparu ? De la famille, un collègue, un petit-ami ? » demanda Sirius.

Anna se rapprochait lentement de son but, ça devenait crevant de jouer les midinettes.

_Non, je vis seule, les autres étudiants qui sont avec moi ne savent même pas que j'existe et mon ex-copain a cru s'être débarrassé de moi en me jetant sous un bus !_

« C'est vrai ? » fit-il scandalisé.

_Mais non, il m'a juste poussé du haut d'une falaise_ _!_

Sirius se mit à rire, comprenant qu'elle venait de lui faire une blague. Intérieurement, Anna était en train de penser : ''Si seulement tu savais !''.

« Donc tu n'as pas de petit ami ? »

_Nan, mais si tu le croises, dis lui que je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Sirius !_

Elle lui déposa un baiser à la commissure de la bouche avant de regagner sa chambre espérant que son plan fonctionnerait. Cinq petites minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, en ouvrant, elle le trouva appuyé contre le montant de la porte.

« Un homme en bas m'a dit que vous me cherchiez. »

Après un sourire carnassier, Anna attrapa Sirius par la nuque pour l'embrasser, l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chambre et fermant la porte derrière eux.

Quand elle se réveilla, Anna se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal, sûrement le fait qu'il y avait une main posé sur le creux de son dos alors qu'elle était sur le ventre, ses deux mains sous l'oreiller !

En tournant la tête, elle aperçu deux yeux gris la regarder.

« Bonjour jolie demoiselle ! »

Elle sourit en mimant un bonjour avec ses lèvres. Puis elle attrapa son bloc-note.

_Bonjour beau brun !_

« On descend déjeuner avec les autres ? »

_Justement c'est de ça que je voulais te parler, le fait qu'on ait couché ensemble n'est pas une erreur et j'ai trouvé ça génial, mais je ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant en tout cas pour l'instant, ça te va ?_

Il fit la moue avant de dire résigner :

« Seulement si j'ai le droit de t'embrasser dans les couloirs quand il y a personne ! »

Pour tout réponse, elle lui déposa un baisé sur les lèvres avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sur le bloc-note, elle avait écrit :

_Je vais me laver, le premier arrivé en bas !_

En souriant, Sirius parti dans sa propre salle de bain pour se laver. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine Anna était déjà là.

« Bon on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ron.

« Je voudrais qu'on essaye de décrocher la vieille tapisserie dans le salon. » Proposa Sirius.

« Mais je croyais qu'elle était collé avec de la glu perpétuelle ? » dit le Roux.

« Dans le hall j'en suis sûr, tout comme le portrait de ma mère, mais j'ai pas encore essayé le salon et puis il y a pleins de bestioles à déloger, on a encore un mois pour le faire avant que vous ne retourniez à Poudlard ! »

Ron soupira sous les rires de ses frères, sœur et amis. Ils se mirent ensuite au travail, dans le salon, il y avait Molly, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Anna, Fred, George et Sirius qui se débattaient avec les rideaux pour déloger les bestioles ou qui tentaient d'enlever la tapisserie avec les produits fournie par Mme Weasley. Anna en avait marre, elle écrivit sur son carnet avant de le faire passer à Ron qui était à coté d'elle.

« Enfin quelqu'un de censé sur cette planète ! » s'écria-t-il « Miss Réane... Pardon Anna » reprit-il devant le regard noir de cette dernière « pense que ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner plus longtemps sur la tapisserie, on arrivera jamais à la décoller ! »

Molly les laissa faire une pause et partie dans sa cuisine. Sirius se vautra dans un canapé.

« Bah alors Sirius, il faut dormir la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être aussi fatigué ? » rigola George.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai passé la moitié à marcher dans la maison pour trouver le sommeil. » marmonna-t-il.

Anna sourit en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

« C'est toi qui arrêtais pas de passer devant la porte ? » s'indigna Hermione.

« En même temps tu dormais pas 'mione, tu as lu la moitié de la nuit aussi. » soupira Ginny.

La jeune femme se cala dans son fauteuil en boudant.

Anna regardait la scène, mais ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais eut de vrai amis vivant avec sa mère qui voyageait tous le temps. Elle avait reçu une lettre pour Poudlard mais n'y était jamais allé, ne voulant pas se retrouver trop près de son géniteur. Puis elle croisa le regard de Sirius, ce dernier la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Elle écrivit de nouveau dans son calepin et Ginny qui était le plus proche lu le mot à haute voix.

_Je vais voir si Molly a besoin d'aide dans la cuisine et je vais aller me laver, j'ai de la poussière partout !_

Elle passa en coup de vent dans la cuisine en disant à la mère de famille qu'elle allait se doucher, puis monta et s'allongea sur son lit.

En bas, les jeunes continuèrent à rigoler et Sirius finit par dire qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher dans son lit, parce que s'il se mettait à ronfler, ils ne pourraient plus s'entendre parler. Il se dirigea donc comme un zombi à l'étage, en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Anna, il hésita à toquer, puis décida de d'abord aller dormir et d'aller la voir ensuite.

Quand Anna se réveilla, il faisait nuit, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était endormi. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormi la nuit dernière. Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, devant elle se trouvait Remus Lupin.

« Bonsoir Anna, on m'a demandé de te dire qu'on allait passer à table. Je vous retrouve en bas, il faut que je secoue le fainéant qui me sert d'ami et qui dort dans la chambre au bout du couloir. »

Il parti donc là-bas, mais cette fois-ci, il ne frappa pas à la porte, il ouvrit en criant.

« Debout là dedans ! Allez, je veux voir du mouvement, du mouvement ! »

Elle entendit un ''oui maman'' avant d'entendre un bruit de chute, ne voulant pas louper la scène, elle courut vers la porte pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Anna trouva un Sirius entortillé dans les couvertures étalé au sol et un Remus mort de rire qui se tenait au mur pour ne pas flancher. Les garçons ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'on les observait, mais il entendirent sans mal le rire qui s'éleva du couloir. D'un même mouvement, ils relevèrent la tête et virent Anna les yeux grands ouvert et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as rigolé ! » s'écria Sirius content, tentant de se relever.

Mais il ne fit que s'enrouler un peu plus dans les couvertures. C'est avec finesse qu'il se retrouva de nouveau par terre, les fesses en l'air et comble de l'horreur c'est qu'il avait perdu son caleçon dans son combat. Remus reparti dans un fou rire, mais cette fois-ci, il du s'asseoir, le mur ne le tenant plus. Anna le suivit, s'accrocha à la porte en tentant de reprendre son souffle face à un Sirius, qui avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait s'était levé. Vexé, il s'habilla avant de descendre rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine.

« Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps, vous faisiez quoi ? Ou sont les autres ? » demanda Molly.

« Je les ai perdu ! » Dit-il toujours de mauvais poil « Au faite, la voix d'Anna a commencé à revenir. »

Remus et Anna finirent par arriver dans la cuisine et s'assirent à leur place. Voulant attraper la salade qu'on lui tendait, Anna vit que les épaules du lycanthrope tressautaient, puis elle vit le regard de Sirius s'embrunirent et s'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui reparti dans un fou-rire incontrôlé suivit par Remus.

« Mais vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi ? »

« Désolé ! » commença Remus « mais tu... »

Il se remit à rire quand Anna qui avait voulu se calmer en buvant un peu recracha le contenu de son verre dans son assiette pour l'instant vide. Ils finirent néanmoins par raconter ce qui venait de passer aux autres, sous l'œil noir de Sirius.

Puis ils tentèrent de faire parler Anna, mais à par des petits bruits, comme rire, elle n'arrivait pas à dire grand chose. Le fait de savoir que ses cordes vocales marchaient encore fut un grand soulagement pour tous le monde, surtout pour elle.

Une semaine continua à passer comme ça, la journée, ils tentaient plus ou moins de nettoyer la maison, ce qui se relevait être un défi très dur. Anna avait retrouvé sa voix deux jours après son fou-rire mémorable avec Remus, d'ailleurs, depuis ils s'étaient rapproché. Anna, Sirius et Remus étaient toujours ensemble en train de discuter ou même rigoler. Du coté Anna/Sirius, ils continuaient à se voir, toujours en cachette, le plus souvent, il l'attrapait dans un couloir vide pour l'embrasser. Ils avaient passé une autre nuit ensemble la veille et Sirius était sur un petit nuage. Nuage dont Anna comptait bien le faire descendre, elle avait noté que Remus lui jetait fréquemment des regards en coin, quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Son plan se refermait lentement, mais avant cela il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle cible pour avoir une solution de repli. Elle se repassait tous les hommes qu'il y avait dans la maison, Ron, Harry et les jumeaux étaient trop jeunes. Mr Weasley... Non, s'était au dessus de ses forces, elle le voyait comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eut et puis le bedonnant, dégarni... Bref, il y avait bien d'autres membres de l'ordre du phénix qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ?

« Anna ? Tu peux me tenir ça deux minutes ? » lui demanda Remus.

Il lui tendit plusieurs livres qu'il tenait. Tous les deux avaient été chargés de nettoyer la bibliothèque, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Hermione avait beaucoup insisté pour être avec eux, mais Mme Weasley avait dit que le travail n'avancerait pas assez vite si la jeune femme se mettait à lire tous les livres qu'elle aurait entre les mains.

Anna ne sut jamais si ce qui arriva fut causé par la chance ou non, mais une pile de livre tomba sur Remus qui dans un réflexe rapide du à sa lycanthropie se déplaça pour l'éviter, mais à la place tomba sur la jeune femme qui s'était baissé pour ramasser d'autres livres. Anna se retrouva donc allongé sur le dos, Remus couché sur elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là pour laisser entrer Sirius. En voyant la scène, il ressorti aussitôt, laissant tomber les livres qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Sirius ! » s'écria la jeune femme. « Excuses-moi Remus je reviens tout de suite, il faut que je lui demande quelque chose. »

Une fois debout, elle le rattrapa plus loin dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? »

« Remus a trébuché, je ne vois pas où est le soucis. »

« Remus ne trébuche jamais, il l'a fait exprès. » Gronda Sirius.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » s'énerva la jeune femme

« Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Mais il te drague ! »

« Toi aussi tu me dragues et je ne dit rien. Je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tu es mon petit-ami, je t'ai dit aussi de ne pas t'attacher à moi, je ne suis pas une fille bien ! »

« Mais... Anna, je crois que je t'aime. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

« Arrêtes ! »

« Anna... »

« ARRETE ! LAISSE-MOI ! » cria-t-elle avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus alerté par les cris.

« Toi... » cracha-t-il en le menaçant du doigt. Puis il s'en alla à son tour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre Anna sourit face à sa victoire qui était trop simple, mais une partie d'elle-même se sentait mal d'avoir fait cela, pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, elle était sûr d'une chose, être enfermé 24h/24 avec tout ces gens allait la rendre folle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Quand se fut l'heure du dîner, Sirius daigna enfin sortir de sa chambre, plus parce que son estomac criait famine depuis le matin, que par envie. Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, Anna entra dans le cuisine.

« Anna, viens t'asseoir » lui dit Molly « je t'aie gardé ta part au chaud. »

« Je veux partir ! » annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas » lui dit Arthur « Tu-sais-qui doit surveiller ton appartement, de plus nous ne savons pas pourquoi il te recherche. »

« Moi je sais très bien pourquoi il me cherche et je m'en accommoderai, maintenant rendez-moi ma baguette que je puisse m'en aller. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, je suis désolé. » lui dit Arthur.

Elle resta de marbre en fixant le père Weasley.

« Très bien ! Puisque je ne suis pas libre de partir, je suis considérée comme une prisonnière. »

Elle fit demi-tour pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le jour suivant, elle refusa de sortir, ni même de parler à qui que se soit. Le jour d'après, Remus entra en force dans la chambre avec de la nourriture, deux jours sans manger cela était trop. Il l'a trouva allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond.

« Anna, il faut que tu manges. » lui dit-il.

« Si je te dis que je ne suis pas là par erreur, tu me croirais ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Si je te dis que je cherche quelqu'un pour le tuer, tu me croirais ? »

« Sûrement ! »

Elle le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit, puis elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, frôlant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Si je te dis que c'est toi, tu ferais quoi ? »

Elle approcha ses mains de la gorges du lycanthrope, comme pour l'étrangler. Il les lui attrapa et d'un coup de reins se retrouva au dessus d'elle.

« Je t'en empêcherai ! » répondit-il en l'embrassant avidement.

S'en suivit une bataille de langue acharnée pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Anna finit par rompre le baisé.

« Dis, ça t'ennuie que je mange un truc avant ? »

Remus rigola mais la laissa faire.

« Tu vas sortir de la chambre où tu continus à bouder ici ? »

« Je ne boude pas, mais je n'aime pas que les gens décident pour moi. De plus, je n'ai pas ma baguette magique alors je ne peux rien faire. »

« Tu sais tu n'es pas la seule à être séquestré dans cette maison, Sirius non plus ne peut pas sortir. »

« Quoi ? Mais il est chez lui ! Il ne fait pas ce qu'il veut ? »

« Albus le lui a interdit, comme il est recherché comme ennemi public numéro 2. »

« Dumbledore... » marmonna Anna.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, Anna et Remus s'allongèrent dans le lit pour discuter, Remus faisait courir sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme.

« Ça me soûle ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de se redresser et d'embrasser le loup-garou.

Il répondit rapidement à son baiser, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt, jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. Anna fulminait, elle obtenait enfin ce qu'elle voulait et au fur et à mesure de leur ébat, elle se rendit compte que l'ancien professeur de DCFM était doué... très doué...

Anna se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, prise par un cauchemar. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. Remus, paniqué, tentait de la calmer, elle finit par se caler contre lui pour tenter de se rendormir.

« S'était quoi ton cauchemar ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je ne sais pas trop, cela ressemblait beaucoup à une prédiction, je sens qu'il va arriver quelque chose bientôt. »

« De bien ou de mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Ils finirent par se rendormir. Le lendemain, Anna décida de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres. Elle ne parlait pas, se contentent de boire son café. Sirius entra dans la cuisine et voyant Remus assit à coté d'Anna, son humeur ne fut plus que maussade. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les jeunes se levaient et du bruit s'éleva enfin dans la pièce.

« Anna ? » fit une voix.

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour voir... Charlie ?

« Charlie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Un Weasley, j'aurais du faire le rapprochement en voyant la tête de tes frères, ils te ressemblent. »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Cette fille est une salope ! »

Anna se leva pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

« Pardon ? Moi une salope, mais qui c'est qui a couché avec la moitié des filles du club ? »

« TU AS PASSE LA NUIT AVEC LUCAS ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda un autre jeune homme en entrant dans la cuisine « Oh ! Anna ! »

Si elle s'était attendu à trouver autant de personne avec qui elle avait couché dans la même pièce, elle aurait pris un appareil photo !

« C'est pas possible ! » fit-elle en soupirant.

Sirius la fixait avec un drôle de regard et Remus semblait pensif.

« Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? » finit-il par dire.

Les adultes allèrent dans le salon, laissant les plus jeunes déjeuner dans la cuisine. Anna avait l'impression d'être la fautive dans cette histoire, tous la regardaient, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Vous vous connaissez d'où ? » demanda Maugrey en fermant la porte.

« Charlie est mon ex ! » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme laissa échappé un rire.

« Et je ne me serai pas taper ton ami ici présent si tu n'avais pas couché avec les filles du club ! » reprit-elle.

« J'avais bu et... »

« Moi aussi j'avais bu ! »

« Ce serait peut-être plus simple que tu nous dise avec qui tu n'as pas couché dans cette pièce, non ? » fit Tonks.

Depuis qu'elle se rapprochait de Remus, la jeune femme lui en voulait. Sûrement amoureuse. Elle eut un sourire en haussant les épaules avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé.

« J'aurais vraiment dû prendre un appareil photo ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Tonks.

Il y eut un grand bruit dans le hall et les alarmes se mirent à sonner.

_Voilà, plus qu'un chapitre et FIN !;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici mon dernier chapitre !_

_J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu._

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

_« Il y eut un grand bruit dans le hall et des alarmes se mirent à sonner. »_

« Reste-là ! » cria quelqu'un à la jeune femme avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous hors du salon.

Elle entendit des sorts être lancés. Le calme finit par revenir, elle rejoignit les autres dans le hall qui était sans dessus/dessous. La première chose qu'elle pensa fut que le ménage allait être de nouveau long.

Il y avait un corps par terre, vêtu de la tenue de mangemort et une autre à genou, désarmé. Du coté de l'ordre, seul Sirius semblait avoir été touché à l'épaule de façon superficielle. Dumbledore fit son entrée dans le hall. Une fois qu'il eut fait un bilan des dégâts, le mangemort au sol était mort, l'autre était un jeune. Le vieillard se tourna vers Maugrey.

« Le piège a fonctionné, mais il va falloir renforcer la sécurité, puisqu'ils ont réussi à entrer jusqu'ici. Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il au jeune mangemort.

Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard affolé chercha un quelconque soutient dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'Anna.

« Toi ! » dit-il.

L'attention fut tourné vers la jeune femme.

« Tu es la prisonnière qui a manqué de respect au maître ! Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tué ? »

Elle sourit avant de se rapprocher du jeune.

« Ma vie a sûrement plus d'importance que la tienne pour lui ! D'ailleurs ta mission se n'était pas de trouver quelque chose ? »

Grâce à la magie, la jeune femme fit changer la couleur de ses yeux, les rendant rouge sang, comme ceux du mage noir. Bien évidemment, excepté le mangemort, personne ne l'avait vu. Il blanchit légèrement et eut un mouvement de recul et de crainte à l'étonnement de tous le monde. Il finit par hocher la tête.

« Trouver la prisonnière qui s'est enfui et la tuer ! »

Enfui ? pensa Anna ! Il faisait fort, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas sonner signe de vie depuis deux semaines, alors qu'elle lui avait promis un rapport hebdomadaire. Ils finirent par emmener les mangemorts et Anna fut convoquée par les membres de l'ordre.

« Sa version ne correspond pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé ! » dit Dumbledore pensif « Des mangemorts te laisse pour morte devant le terrier et lui dit que tu t'es échappée des cellules de Voldemort. »

« Et où est la vérité d'après vous ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un air supérieur digne d'une sang-pur de haut rang. Elle en avait marre de jouer son rôle, elle reprenait enfin sa vraie nature, surtout face à cet homme.

« Tu sais ce que te veut Voldemort ? »

Elle eut un sourire froid.

« Parce que vous pensez réellement que je vous ai tout dit _professeur_ ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Sa mère avait raison sur un point, les yeux d'Albus étaient pénétrant, elle avait les même. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'elle avait hérité de cet homme. Anna avait décidé de cacher son vrai visage pour qu'elle puisse avoir plus de manœuvre auprès le directeur de Poudlard. Elle était sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier le visage de sa mère.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Maugrey Fol-oeil, mettant sa main dans sa poche, près à dégainer sa baguette au moindre mouvement suspect de la jeune femme.

« Anna Réane ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

« Réane... » fit le directeur pensif « je connaissais quelqu'un de ce nom, mais à ma connaissance, elle n'a pas eu de descendance. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas renseigné non plus. Comment pouviez-vous savoir que Johanna Réane avait eut un enfant ! »

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore se voila légèrement comme s'il se replongeait dans le passé.

« Tu n'es pas là par hasard ? » coupa Maugrey de nouveau.

« C'est exacte, je suis là pour quelqu'un. »

« Alors ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour était vrai ? » demanda Remus, se rappelant de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et la discution qu'ils avaient eu.

« Oui et non. Il y a quelqu'un à qui j'en veux au point de vouloir le tuer, mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, mon p'tit Loup ! »

Tous se redressèrent sur leur chaise.

« On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Pour ma part, cette vengeance aurait du être achevé il y a 20 ans, mais mes plans ont été contre-carré par un certain Tom Jedusor, que vous connaissez. »

« Mais il y a 20 ans tu avais quoi 5 ans, non ? » questionna Sirius, de plus en plus perplexe.

Anna rigola.

« Pas vraiment, non ! Je n'ai pas 25 ans, d'ailleurs dans un mois je fête mes 45 ans ! »

Il y eut un blanc dans la pièce, elle aurait pu danser la samba en kilt, elle était sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas réagit. Dumbledore croisa ses mains sous son menton.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas, miss Réane ! » il insista un peut plus longtemps sur son nom de famille comme pour lui montrer le chemin qu'elle devait prendre.

Elle soupira.

« Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire, celle de Johanna Réane. Elle est née en 1929, née d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, un des rares couples pour cette époque sombre du monde magique. Mais là n'est pas notre sujet, quand elle eut 20 ans, elle a rencontré un homme extraordinaire. Un sorcier puissant à cette époque, elle disait de lui qu'il était très séduisant, surtout ses yeux. » son regard s'arrêta un instant sur l'homme qui était son père « Ils sont resté quelques mois ensemble, le temps qu'une amourette comme disait ma grand-mère, puis il est parti sans rien dire. Des problèmes dans son travail, il paraît ! » Elle sourit « Mais ce que personne ne sait, même pas la famille de la jeune femme, car elle a préféré fuir pour faire le tour du monde, c'est qu'elle était enceinte ! »

Anna ne put aller plus loin dans son monologue, le directeur de Poudlard venait de se lever de sa chaise, il était très pale et ne semblait plus sûr de rien.

« Pas la peine de vous lever ! » elle fit face au vieillard et fit apparaître une baguette magique dans sa main droite.

Dans un même mouvement, toute la salle se réveilla et Anna se retrouva cerné de baguette. Seul Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé et la fixa étrangement, semblant chercher quelque chose sur son visage. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des autres, elle pointa la baguette sur son propre visage.

« _Révélio absulutis !_ »

Son apparence se modifia alors, ses cheveux redevinrent blond vénitien, son visage se modifia, mais ne vieilli pas et ses yeux prirent la même couleur que ceux d'Albus.

« Par Merlin ! » fit se dernier avant de se rasseoir.

« J'ai fait tout ceci pour vous donner ça ! » Elle fit apparaître sur la table une petite boîte noire « Elle ne s'ouvrira qu'au moment voulu et elle contient une chose que vous seul pourrez détruire, mais tout ne marche pas toujours comme on le veut. Il vous faudra choisir, professeur Dumbledore ! »

Elle se leva ensuite.

« Anna ! » l'appela Sirius « tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ? »

« Désolé Sirius, mais toi et moi ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« QUOI ? Vous avez... » commença Remus, mais il ne put finir sa phrase, les deux hommes se regardaient avec un regard meurtrier chacun d'un coté de la table.

« Ça suffit ! » s'écria Fol œil « vous êtes qui exactement ? »

« Anna Réane Dumbledore ! Fille de Johanna Réane et d'Albus Dumbledore ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers la porte où Rogue entra comme une furie, attrapant au passage la jeune femme par la gorge. Dumbledore, toujours sous le choque, amorça un mouvement vers eux, mais Remus et Sirius avaient déjà bondit pour les séparer.

« Cette femme est un démon ! » cria le maître des potions « c'est un mage noir, aussi puissant que Voldemort ! »

Anna éclata de rire.

« Qui m'a vendu ? Tom ? Où un de ses sbires ? Non, je ne suis pas comme Voldemort, j'ai seulement hérité d'une grande puissance magique, me venant de mon père. Si mon âme est devenu noir, c'est car je n'ai jamais fréquenté les bonnes personnes. Manque d'éducation, peut-être. »

« Où est Johanna ? » finit par demander Albus.

Anna se tourna vers lui.

« Morte quand j'avais quinze ans. Charlie, Thomas, Sirius, Remus, j'ai été ravie de vous connaître aussi... bien. »

Elle envoya un baisé de la main et un clin d'œil aux garçons avant de disparaître. Ils restèrent à fixer l'endroit où elle s'était tenu un moment. Comment avait-elle fait pour transplaner d'ici, vers l'extérieur ? Même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas.

Le directeur prit la boite que lui avait laissé Anna, mais ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir comme il s'y attendait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Sirius et Remus ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole. En faite, ils regrettaient tous les deux de s'être laissé berné par la jeune femme, pas si jeune que ça d'ailleurs. Et chacun regrettaient de s'être montré aussi froid avec son meilleur ami, mais ne savaient pas comment s'excuser. C'est Sirius qui finit par aller voir Remus un soir.

« Rem' ! » commença-t-il « je... Pardon, je n'aurais pas du élevé la voix contre toi, surtout à cause d'une fille. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un loup-garou peiné. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Bah t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas de notre faute, disons que tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu... »

« Moi ? Et toi alors ? »

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas moi qui était considéré comme le bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard ! »

Sirius soupira.

« Pas faux, mais en 20 ans, j'ai perdu la main, alors que toi tu as pu draguer de la minette pendant ce temps là ! »

Les deux hommes s'étaient assis dans le canapé de la chambre.

« Pendant que tu étais à Askaban, je me suis retrouvé seul, tous les amis avaient disparu du jour au lendemain, enfaîte la même nuit. Je ne savais pas où se trouvé Harry et Albus m'a fait passer un interrogatoire sur vous tous. Finalement, j'ai voyagé quelques temps avant de tenter de trouver du travail à Londres et vu la vie de misère que j'avais, aucune fille ne voulait de moi. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, du coup l'arrivée d'Anna ici t'as fait le même effet que moi. » tenta de comprendre Sirius.

« Nous sommes deux mâles en manque d'affection. » soupira le lycanthrope.

Son ami lui mit la main sur l'épaule et le regarda avec des yeux de prédateur.

« Même pas en rêve sale cabot ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant du canapé et en sortant de la chambre.

« Allez, Rem' je déconne, reviens ! »

Et ils sortirent retrouver les autres dans la bonne humeur...

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, le directeur fut éblouit par une lumière vive dans son bureau. La boite donnée par Anna s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une bague. Albus la reconnu comme un des horcrux de Voldemort. Un morceau de parchemin glissa de la boite.

_Je ne vous offre ceci que parce que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort,_

_Malheureusement, je ne vous aime pas. Vous avez tué ma mère !_

_Vous savez comment détruire cet anneau, mais vous savez également ce qu'il va se produire si vous le faite._

_Je vous dis adieu..._

_Anna Réane_

Bien sûr qu'il savait, cet objet allait le condamner à mort, mais finalement, il n'en avait cure, alors Albus prit la bague et la glissa à son doigt...

* * *

_Bon pas trop deçu ?_

_Merci encore de m'avoir suivi._

_Peut-être une autre histoire un jour ^^_


End file.
